rollplaydndfandomcom-20200214-history
Banon
Summary He was a human black wizard, described as a blood mage, who tend to use their magic for greed, revenge, hatred, ambition and other evil motives, but they crave power above all else. He was played by Rollplay VOD and Youtube Host JP McDaniel. He was created after JP's previous character, Tudagub, was killed in Week 17. Black wizards are willing to sacrifice those around them for their own ambitions as stated by a general sense of the class. Normally black wizards are of the chaotic/evil alignment, and it seems Banon was, also. He could speak Common, Elvish and Ogre and could have learnt up to four more languages. He was 6'3, 200 lbs, is 28 years of age (27 starting, but after he casted Haste he aged a year) and had bright blue eyes, which were the first things you tended to notice about him. He had a strong jaw, a light stubble and silver hair. ''Other Notable Traits & Items'' He wore casual clothing, which was uncharacteristic of typical black wizards who wear black robes to identify themselves. He sported tan sandals, medieval cargo pants, a silver shirt, and black clothing with silver finishes. His weapon of choice was a small baton, which, when cast, extended to a staff that allowed him to grow or shrink on command. ''Key Events Origins His father was a wizard that was murdered by Tudagub's father. Banon's only heirloom, the Boots of Levitation, was stolen by Tudagub's father, and since then Banon's only purpose was to find Tudagub and these boots. Meeting with the Party Week 18, he sailed in to Justar's Bay following the rumors of Bregor and his boys to find Tudagub. Upon hearing that Tudagub had perished from Vincent Longborn, he set out to retrieve his father's Boots of Levitation. Seeing the ashes of said boots, he returned without purpose to the party, and after much debate, he joins. Involving Spells As a wizard, Banon possessed a number of spells. As a Black Wizard, Banon was capable of casting many damaging spells. A master of entropy magic, Banon could amplify the power of a spell by taking a sacrificial life with his dagger, Ruin. The blood of an ogre was enough to raise his ability by 4 levels. *'Staff Growth cast in Week 18, it was the first spell cast by Banon. It utterly failed to succeed in intimidating the guards of Justar's Bay and allowing Banon access. It was cast by yelling out the power word "Phun Baba", which was also the power word for Tudagub's pink boots. *'''Lance of Disruption cast a number of times, dealing the most damage any party member has dealt through its uses over the several weeks he was alive. ''Death In the climax of Week 23, Banon turned invisible and claimed the Ring of Three Wishes from a prone Selia. Defying the party and their quest, Banon wished his father to return to life; as a direct result of the betrayal, Banon subsequently had his throat slit and perished in the King's Catacombs. He was replaced by Azril, just as he had replaced Tudagub. ''Trivia *Was dubbed "Banner" by Vincent unofficially. *Was initially to be re-rolled as the gnome that stole Tudagub's coin purse, but declined due to the fact that it was a "fucking gnome". *He was a much more serious character than Tudagub ever was. ''Notable Equipment Chronology *Foom-Baba Staff - started with a magical baton that can grow into a staff at his will. Banon could also grow or shrink himself in size using the baton. *Armband of Healing - recovered from Tudagub's burial site in Week 18. Notable Feats and Kills *'Killtrocity''' - in Week 19 after a setting up a grease trap, Banon unleashed an obliterating Lance of Disruption, killing 5 ogres and severely wounding others for a total of 171 damage. *'Yeilla' - casually stabbed her throat in Week 19 when he became bored and impatient over the party's negotiation of her life Notable Banon/JP Quotes Week 18 *"Foom Baba!" Week 19 *"I simply did what you could not," regarding Yeilla. Week 23 *"Only my father can save me now. If you kill me, he will definitely kill you." Before his throat was slit. Spell Progression Links *Banon's Current Spell List *Character Sheet Category:Player Character Category:Week 18